PSYCH National Treasure and the Aztec Gold
by durza.is.mine
Summary: When Shawn and Gus team with Ben and Riley, along with Jack Sparrow, and Jack Spencer, there is no telling what will go on.   Some Irish speaking, because I have a character of my own. Lots of inside jokes, and movie reffs. :3
1. Ben and Riley

**This is something that I started for my best friend, heartdiver123, and I just added Shawn and Gus because they are amazing fake Psychics. Hope you enjoy! **

1989

Shawn slowly walked out to his father's car, rubbing the eyeliner off of his face. Gus walked behind him, nearly in frightened tears. Henry glared up at his son and his son's best friend in silence. And in silence they rode to Shawn's house. Once they got inside, Henry turned to them. They were dressed as pirates. Treasure hunting pirates…

"Shawn… may I ask what you and Gus were thinking this time?" Henry's voice was calm and cold. Shawn wished that his father was yelling himself hoarse… he hated the cold disappointment.

"Well… dad… Gus and I want to be pirates when we grow up…" he said. Henry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"P-P-PIRATES? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" he yelled. Shawn stood there…

"Treasure hunting pirates…" he added under his breath. Henry ran his hand through his hair.

"Have you been talking to your dear Uncle Jack again, Shawn?" he asked. Shawn looked at Gus, who was standing there blankly. He wasn't going to be much help apparently.

"Yes, sir…" he mumbled. Henry pointed upstairs.

"Get up to your room, and think about what you did… disrupting the assembly with your shenanigans…" he grumbled. "I'm taking Gus home…" He and Gus left.

Present Day

"Shawn, you know I'm supposed to be at work!" Gus's voice was sharp and irritated as his best friend, and psychic partner, Shawn Spencer, lead him away from his office after impersonating his long lost cousin Billy Joe. Shawn didn't turn to look at him.

"Gus, don't be Percy Weasely in Henry Potter…" he said vaguely, taking a turn up the street. Gus glared at his partner.

"It's _Harry _Potter, Shawn!" he corrected.

"I've heard it both ways…" Shawn replied. Gus raised his eyebrows, trying to keep up with his partner, who was practically bouncing down the street.

"What other ways have you h-" Shawn stopped, and turned to him.

"Look, Gus, here's the thing… we have a murder case, and Lassie wants us at the scene of the crime…" he said. "So this is work!" he started walking again, and Gus rolled his eyes.

"I meant my real job, Shawn… you know, the one where I actually have to dress up!" he snapped. "And why does Lassiter even want us there, he hates you!" he added. Shawn took a moment to glare.

"He doesn't hate me… it's tough love… and he said that he couldn't handle this one… he said that it would be best for me to come… he said something about movie freaks…" They took another turn that lead them towards the piers of Santa Barbara.

"Movie freaks?" Gus pulled Shawn to a stop. "What do you mean 'movie freaks'?" Shawn smiled. "No… _no_, Shawn, I know that look! You got us into some wacked out movie crime didn't you? Like Yang with the Albert Hitchcock movies!"

"No, Gus, I'm afraid that is not the case," Shawn replied. His smile widened. "I got us a case… aboard the Black Pearl…" There was a moment of silence.

"The WHAT, Shawn?" Gus asked. Shawn smiled.

"We're going on a pirate ship, buddy! To find goooooold… lots of gold! Oh, and I invited my Uncle Jack, and he invited some friends too… Ben Gates and Riely Poole! You know the treasure hunters from National Treasure? Yeah, they're gonna be there!"

There was another silence. Then Gus turned, and started walking back towards his office. Shawn sighed.

"Come on, man, not cool!" he said, following, and trying to get him to turn back. Finally Gus turned to him.

"You've lost it, Shawn! If you think I'm going on any more treasure hunts with you, you must be out of your damn mind!" he said, stopping, and turning to Shawn.

"Oh, come on, man… don't be Ben's dad!"

"What about my dad?" Shawn turned towards the voice. He smiled. It was none other than Ben Gates, Riley Poole, and his Uncle Jack. Jack had a smile the size of Texas on his face.

"Shawn, good to see you again, my boy!" he said, throwing his arm around him.

"Uncle Jack! Good to see you're back in town… hold on a second…" He ran to catch up with Gus, who was walking back towards the office. "Come on, man, you saw them back there! If they're real, then Jack Sparrow and Barbossa must be real!" he said. Gus glared at him.

"I'm sorry Shawn, but no matter how many fictional characters you say are in this, I'm not going… I'm sorry… this is something that you are going to have to do alone…" Shawn looked devastated.

"You would break up the Dream Team… the Dynamic Duo-"

"That's Batman and Robin-"

"-The White Magic in the Black Shadow-"

"That's John Morrison and R-Truth, Shawn!"

"Not the point… the point is, Gus, is that you are willing to break up the PSYCH team… over this?" Gus stood there.

"Yes…" He went inside the office. Before the door shut, Shawn leaned in.

"Did I mention that Elizabeth Swan is going to be there, and Will Turner is not?"

And in five minutes, Shawn… and Gus… joined Jack, Ben, and Riley for the treasure hunt of a life time.

**That's it for this chapter! I know, it's a slow beginning, but it will get better! And the pirates are going to be introduced in the next one! So, please review! Thanks! **


	2. Jack and Elizabeth

**Oh, and I forgot to add this to the other one… I am not the owner of anything in this…. Just the concept of them all getting together like this… if I was the owner, I would own a Lambo… but I don't… so I'm not…**

"Well, it's about time you got here, Spencer." Was Lassiter's greeting. But none of the newcomers were paying him attention. They were staring up at the huge ship in front of them.

"Gus… it looks just like the one in the movies..." Shawn whispered. Gus barely nodded. He was just as amazed. Lassiter, however, looked unimpressed. "So, Lassie, what is the murder victim here? Your imagination? Or something that actually exists?"

"Very funny, Spencer…"

"So, what's the case?" Lassiter sighed.

"Listen, Spencer… there is no case. We needed you down here to see if you could talk some sense into this guy," Lassiter said, turning away from the ship. Shawn glanced around, but saw nobody out of place. McNab was talking to Jules, Jack was with Ben and Riley, and Lassiter was right in front of him.

"Umm, Lassiter, what guy?" asked Gus. Lassiter pointed at the ship.

"He's up there… he refuses to come down unless somebody with some 'sense' comes up there to talk with him, and tell him where he is…" He sighed, and ran his hand over his face. "Can't we just have a normal day at work without you people here, Spencer?" Shawn just gave him a humoring look, and turned away.

"Ready to go, buddy?" he asked Gus. Gus glared.

"Umm, are you crazy? Shawn, I still don't wan to go aboard a pirate ship!" Lassie rolled his eyes at the word 'pirate', slipped his glasses on, and walked away to where Jules and McNab were talking. Shawn shook his head.

"Gus, don't be a fish eating mime with a pet duck in a Lambo…" he said. Gus looked at him.

"Where did you even GET that one, Shawn?" he asked. Shawn shrugged.

"The words were coming out of my mouth faster than I could think them…" He started sloshing through the water towards the ship. Gus looked around the bay at all of the gathering people, then started sloshing after Shawn. "Oh, look at you! You're coming out of your shell!"

"Shut up, Shawn! And you owe me a new suit for work!" Gus shouted.

"Yeah, I'll get it!"

"With your OWN money, Shawn!" Shawn stopped, and looked back at him, nearly up to his chest in water.

"Oh, come on, you know that I blew all of my money on that pineapple cookbook last Tuesday!" Gus sighed.

"You know you will never use that, you can't even cook!"

"I know… I just like looking at the pictures…" By this time, they were at neck level water, and just about at the ship. They started swimming.

"OI! You there! What're you doing?" The voice was accented. Sounded like British. They looked up to see… Jack Sparrow. He looked just like Johnny Depp's portrayal of him. Shawn smiled.

"Hello! We are the people with sense you requested, Captain!" he yelled up to him. Jack disappeared, and came back with a rope. After seven long minutes of climbing, and arguing, Shawn and Gus spilled onto the ship.

"Do you mind telling me where I am?" asked another voice. It was a girl's voice. Shawn and Gus looked up at Elizabeth Swan. They scrambled to their feet, and smoothed their clothes.

"Umm, ma'am, you are in the lovely city of Santa Barbara, California!" Shawn said. "My name is Shawn Spencer, I am a psychic detective… this is my partner, V-"

"Gus… you can call me Slicks…" He flicked his nose with a smile. She just glared at him.

"No thank you…." She said slowly. Jack looked at them.

"Can either of you tell me the way to Port Royal?" he asked.

"No."

"Yes." Shawn and Gus spoke at the same time, Shawn saying yes.

"Gus, may I have a word with you in the 'Stop openly contradicting me' room?" he asked. He grabbed Gus by the arm, and lead him away. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Come on, Shawn, you've seen the movies… we go, raid Port Royal, get captures, and maybe killed! You must be out of your damn mind!" he growled. Shawn smiled. Gus sighed. "Alright! But if I die, I am quitting PSYCH!"

"I understand…" He turned back to the pirates. "Okay, we will go with you to Port Royal… I am originally from there, and I have been waiting for the opportunity to go there again to see my father, Mr. Tibbs… but, first, you need to send out a boat to get my Uncle Jack, his lover Ben, and Ben's best friend, Riley…" Jack nodded, and went to the boats. In no time, they would be on their way into the wildest adventure ever imagined.

**Yah, so it was slow. The first few chapters always are. Believe me, it picks up. It's all right here…. *puts finger to head in a Shawn imitation* In my mind… Review now…**


	3. Captured

Once they were a couple of miles out at sea, Jack turned to Shawn and Gus.

"Alright, what's our heading?" he asked. Shawn looked at Gus, who looked at Uncle Jack, who turned to Ben. Ben looked at Riley, who shook his head.

"Actually… Jack… Captain Jack… sir…"

"Shawn…"

"Here's the thing… umm… we really don't know which way to go. I'm not from Port Royal, you see… so I really don't know which way we are going… BUT if you happen to have a pineapple on board… I would love to cook it for you," Shawn said. Sparrow glared at him for a long moment. For three and a half minutes, they stood, looking at each other.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Spencer… you're going to be here for a while… as such, there are some things that you need to be aware of… wait…" he looked over at Ben and Riley. "Who're they?"

"Ben Gates… this is Riley Poole… we are here looking for the Aztec Gold…" Ben spoke up. Uncle Jack nodded, holding up a map of some sort. He started explaining the routes that they should take. Sparrow, after about two minutes of this, smacked the map from his hands.

"For onesies… there is no map that points to the Isle de Murta… secondly, we have already _found_ the gold, and it is cursed. Thirdly… you look funny…" And with that, he swayed off to the front of the ship to steer them out farther to sea. Ben and Riley looked astounded.

"So we're on here for no good reason?" Ben asked. Shawn sighed.

"No, Ben… can I call you Benny?"

"No."

"Well, Ben… all pirates are after some sort of treasure… and if there is anything with treasure being involved, I hear that you two, paired with my Uncle Jack, are the people for the job. If we run into any legal crap, Gus here is the man for that… And of course, if we have anything having to do with the… paranormal… beyond-the-normal-sight stuff… well… I am the lead investigator for-"

"Shawn, I doubt that we will need your so called 'gift' for any of this… I think these men were expecting something a little more…. Well… more than this…" Gus interrupted.

"Gus… don't be the movie version of Durza from Eragon…" Shawn whispered, looking around the deck. He wondered how Captain Sparrow and Elizabeth could be the only two that could steer the ship… as far as he knew, it was difficult to do with a full crew, let alone two people!

"Might as well shelter down for a while, gentlemen!" said Sparrow from the front of the ship. "We have a long way to go, and I'm sensing that none of you know how to manage a ship…"

So, two and a half hours later found Shawna and Gus awakened by a deafening roar.

"GUS… GUS?" Shawn yelled over the cannon fire. He looked around to see his best friend cowering in a corner, with Uncle Jack, Ben, and Riley nowhere to be found. "WHERE'S MY UNCLE JACK, AND THE TREASURE NERDS?" he shouted. Gus pointed up, and a little to the left. This meant that they were up above, trying to help the Captain and Elizabeth. "COME ON, GUS! WE HAVE TO GET UP THERE, AND-" Shawn was cut off by another voice.

"Come on, you!" it yelled. Shawn was grabbed roughly by a set of hands, and he heard Gus being drug to his feet. The struggle that followed was a mere blur to them the rest of their lives. All that they knew was that they were pushed on deck, saw everybody fighting, and the next thing they knew, they were being shoved in a cell below deck of the enemy ship. The fire stopped, and everybody came back to the ship, making crashing noises. They had been captured, and had no idea where they were going… this was just great.

"Shawn, I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Gus said angrily. Shawn looked up at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, alright? How was I supposed to know that we were going to get attacked?" he asked. Gus glared down at him, then down at his clothes. "Dude, let it go… it isn't the end of the world!"

"Isn't the end of the world? Shawn, they could KILL us for all we know!" Gus shouted.

"Oh, we wouldn't do that…" said a smooth voice with a British accent. The best friends looked up to see a young man in a powdered wig. He looked like he was from Port Royal. "You see, Mr. Spencer… we have heard about you, and we have need for your… gift…"

"My… oh, you mean a little bit of… this…" slowly, he put his finger to his temple. Gus slapped it down. "Dude… not cool… hold on…" His cell phone had started to ring. He pulled it out of his pants pocket. Gus looked at it with amazement. It was secured in a Zip-Lock bag, no water on it whatsoever…

"Shawn… how-"

"Gus, my father always taught me… come prepared…" He took the cell phone out of his pocket, and answered it. "Oh, hey dad…"

"_Shawn, where the hell are you?" _ Gus heard Henry, Shawn's dad, ask. Shawn sighed.

"Dad, we're on boa-"

"_We?" _

"Yeah, me and Gus… he says hey, Gus…"

"Hey, Mr. Spencer…"

"Anyways, me and Gus are going to Port Royal to help Lord Cutler Beckett find the heart of Davy Jones, dad… don't expect us for dinner…"

"_Shawn! What the hell are you talking about, son? You were supposed to meet me at the Groovy Smoothie an hour ago!" _Henry yelled. Shawn held the phone away from his head.

"I'm sorry dad, but I really *_shhhh* _ have to go… *_thhhhhhhh* _you're breaking up *_hiisssssss* _On me…"

"_I can hear you-" _

"No, you can't!" He hung up.

"Wow, that was extraordinary, Mr. Spencer… how did you know that is what we wanted you for?" asked Beckett. Shawn smiled.

"Well, Mr. Beckett… as you know, I am Shawn Spencer… and I am psychic… this is my assistant, Mr. Doughnut Hole-stine…"

"My _name _is Gus…" Gus corrected. Beckett smiled.

"Well, he is correct… we are looking for the heart of Davy Jones… and the Aztec Gold… will you help us?" he asked.

"Yes."

"No." Once again, they had spoken at the same time. Shawn glared at Gus, who glared back at Shawn. "Fine, Shawn… but I demand new clothes…"

"But of course… we will be arriving in Port Royal in about five hours… feel free to sleep…" With that, he walked off, and left Shawn and Gus to sleep.


End file.
